Get Your Heart!
by Gita Safira
Summary: Kris yang seorang namja populer sekaligus berandalan disekolahnya, tiba-tiba berubah sifatnya karena kedatangan Huang Zitao, namja pindahan dari Qingdao. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?/YAOI!/TaoRis!/Slight BaekYeol!/Oneshoot!/ Don't like, don't read!


Judul : Get Your Heart

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Romance

Pairing : TaoRis! Slight BaekYeol!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban gih! n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BL! BoyxBoy! Typo(s)! Garing! Etc.

**This is EXO Yaoi Fanfiction!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now! n.n**

**Bashing? It's oke.**

**But i'll give you 'something' then n.n**

Happy Reading! ^^

-00-

'_Brakk'_

Pintu kelas 3-3 terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde dengan tampang datarnya. Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Seorang berandalan dan juga namja populer di _Museum Art High School_.

Dengan santainya, ia berjalan ketempat duduknya yang berada dipojok, melewati Han seongsamni yang menatapnya jengah. Sebagian murid dikelasnya berusaha menahan jeritan –Karena sebagian dari mereka fans Kris–, sebagian lagi menatapnya datar.

"Kau telat lagi hari ini, Kris" ujar Chanyeol yang duduk tepat didepannya. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau seperti tak tahu aku saja" ujar Kris datar.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan, Mr. Park dan Mr. Wu?" tanya Han seongsamni menatap mereka berdua bosan. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Kris hanya diam.

'_Tok tok tok_'

Han seongsamni dengan segera membuka pintu, terlihatlah seorang namja separuh baya dengan seorang namja dibelakangnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Maaf mengganggu, Han seongsamni. Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan murid baru" ujar namja separuh baya itu –Kim Sajangnim–, seketika kelaspun jadi ribut.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk" ujar Han seongsamni mempersilahkan namja itu masuk setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badannya pada Kim sajangnim.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" suruh Han seongsamni.

Namja itu menghela nafas. "Annyeong. Huang Zi Tao imnida. Panggil saja Tao. Aku pindahan dari Qingdao, China. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Tao sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?" tanya Han seongsamni menyapu pandangannya keseluruh kelas. Hanya ada bisik-bisik sesama murid yang membuat Tao sedikit risih.

Tiba-tiba, seorang namja ber-_eyeliner_ mengacungkan tangannya.

"Silahkan Baekhyun" ujar Han seongsamni.

"Kau punya keahlian dibidang apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Beladiri. Tepatnya wushu" jawab Tao. Beberapa murid merasa kagum dengan ucapan Tao. '_Bukankah berarti ia bisa melawan Kris?_' batin mereka semua.

Kris yang sedari tadi menelungkupkan kepalanya dikedua tangannya seketika mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menatap Tao tajam, serta menyapu pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Terlihat beberapa murid tersenyum senang. Kris tau apa maksud senyuman mereka. '_Cih! Berharap aku akan dikalahkan oleh __Tao__? __ Bermimpilah sepuas kalian! Karena aku tak akan mau mencari masalah dengannya!_' cibir Kris dalam Hati sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi perta– Oh baiklah Kris, silahkan" ujar Han seongsamni mempersilahkan Kris setelah Kris mengacungkan tangannya. Tumben.

"Apa kau sering berkelahi, _Huang Zi Tao_?" tanya Kris dengan penekanan di nama Tao.

Han seongsamni mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Kris, sedangkan Tao hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kris bingung. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak penting, Wu Yi Fan!"

"Itu penting bagiku, Han seongsamni yang terhormat" jawab Kris santai.

"Err... _well,_ aku tak pernah berkelahi sekalipun" jawab Tao ragu-ragu. Dia merasa aneh dengan Kris yang bertanya seperti itu.

Kris tersenyum sinis pada Tao. Beberapa murid menghela nafas kecewa. Kecil kemungkinan Tao bisa mengalahkan Kris seperti harapan mereka. "Kalian dengar? dia tak pernah berkelahi sekalipun. Jadi, jangan harap dia bisa mengalahkanku" kata Kris menunjukkan smirknya. _'Karena aku tak akan mau mencari masalah dengannya'_ lanjut Kris dalam hati.

Kelas hening seketika.

"Ba.. Baiklah Tao, kau bisa duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun, angkat tanganmu" perintah Han seongsamni pada Baekhyun, memecah keheningan.

Tao mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

'_Kenapa kelas ini terasa aneh?_' batin Tao.

-00-

#Skip time

"Tao-ah, kau mau kutemanin keliling sekolah ini?" tawar Baekhyun pada Tao.

Tao berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah"

"Kajja Tao" ajak Baekhyun.

.

.

"Baekhyun ge, bisa kau jelaskan maksud namja berambut blonde yang ada dikelas tadi?" pinta Tao saat berada dikantin bersama Baekhyun.

"Errrr... bukan maksud apa-apa, Tao" ujar Baekhyun ragu-ragu.

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Beritahu aku ge. Aku penasaran" rengek Tao.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Emm... Namja tadi itu namanya Wu Yi Fan, atau bisa kau panggil Kris. Dia termasuk namja populer disini dan juga errr.. berandalan" jelas Baekhyun.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya. Seperti merasa familiar dengan nama itu. "Aku masih belum ngerti ge. Apa hubungannya sikapnya tadi denganku?"

"Kau tau alasanku menanyakan keahlianmu tadi, Tao?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Itu karena aku dan yang lainnya berpikir, siapa tau kamu punya keahlian dibidang bela diri, dan ternyata benar. Dan.. kau tau pasti kelanjutannya?" tanya Baekhyun. Tao berpikir sebentar lalu menatap Baekhyun horror.

"Ja.. Jangan bilang..."

"Yup! Seperti dugaanmu. Aku dan yang lainnya berharap kau bisa menyingkirkan– oh tidak, hanya membuatnya berhenti bersikap seenaknya" ujar Baekhyun santai.

"Dan sepertinya harapanmu tak akan terpenuhin, Byun Baek" suara berat dibelakangnya membuatnya merinding, Kris. '_Mampus aku_' batinnya. Perlahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihat Kris menatapnya tajam, dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan.. err.. Sulit diartikan.

"Kris.. Jangan mulai mencari masalah lagi sekarang" nasihat Chanyeol melirik Kris jengah.

"Bukan aku yang mencari masalah. Tapi, dia yang mencari masalah duluan padaku" desis Kris menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Ak.. Aku... Ak.." Baekhyun menjadi gugup seketika. _'Sial! Kenapa bisa ada dia disini?!'_ Rutuk Baekhyun kesal.

"Y.. Ya! Ini bukan salah Baekhyun ge! Aku yang salah!" Elak Tao tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun melotot kearahnya.

"Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak, Tao!" Desis Baekhyun pelan agar tak terdengar Kris maupun Chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau yang salah, eoh?" Tanya Kris sinis perlahan mendekati Tao.

_'Mati aku!'_ Batin Tao menelan ludahnya saat Kris mengangkat dagunya agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Temui aku taman belakang sekolah satu jam sehabis pulang sekolah, _Sendiri_. Atau kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya" bisik Kris ditelinga Tao dengan penekanan dikata sendiri lalu menyeringai.

"M.. Mwoya?!" Pekik Tao kaget.

Kris hanya menunjukkan smirknya. "Aku tunggu kau, _Huang Zitao_. Ingat! Hanya sendiri!" ujar Kris lalu berlalu bersama Chanyeol.

"Ya Tao! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Aish! Kau ini! Itu sama saja cari mati jika berurusan dengan Kris!" Omel Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mi.. Mian ge" guman Tao pelan.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan menemanimu nanti" ujar Baekhyun yakin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Mwo? Andawe! Gege dengar kan dia memintaku datang sendiri?!" Tolak Tao.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tenang. Aku akan menemanimu dari jarak jauh. Tak akan ketahuan" ujar Baekhyun santai.

"Sama saja bohong" guman Tao pelan.

-00-

#Skip time

Tao kini sudah berada ditaman belakang sekolahnya. Manik matanya mencari Kris yang belum terlihat sama sekali.

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang, Huang Zitao" guman seseorang dibelakang Tao, -Kris-, sehingga dengan refleks, Tao melayangkan jurus wushunya.

Kris yang tahu Tao akan melayangkan wushu nya, segera menghindar.

"Mi.. Mian. Ak.. Aku refleks" Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tau Kris yang hampir terkena jurus wushu nya.

Kris menatap Tao datar.

Hening.

"Aku mau kau menjadi pacarku!" Titah Kris langsung memecah keheningan, sedangkan Tao membelakkan kedua matanya.

"M.. Mwo? Pa.. Pacar?" Tanya Tao tak yakin.

"Iya" jawab Kris singkat.

"Tap.. Tapi.." Ucapan Tao segera disela Kris. "Apa? Aku tak menerima penolakan!" Ujar Kris datar.

"Ta.. Tapi.. Ke.. Kenapa?" Tanya Tao pelan, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak menyuruh orang lain? Kenapa?!" Tanya Tao pelan.

"Karena kau... Takdirku, Huang Zitao" bisik Kris ditelinga Tao sambil tersenyum hangat.

Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. "Tampan" guman Tao pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"A.. Aniyo. Ap.. Apa yang kau maksud dengan aku adalah... Takdirmu?" Tanya Tao sedikit gemetar dengan kata terakhirnya.

"_Dont you remember me, Huang Zitao? I'm your Wufan, Wu Yi Fan, Your beloved Gege._" ujar Kris pelan.

Tao membelakkan kedua matanya. Pikirannya melayang kebeberapa tahun silam.

**#Flashback**

**Dua orang namja kecil kini terlihat sedang duduk ditepi sungai didekat rumah mereka sambil memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang.**

**"Tao-er, ada yang mau gege kasih tau padamu" ucap namja berambut blonde, memandang namja berambut hitam disampingnya, Tao.**

**"Apa yang mau kau kasih tau padaku, Wufan ge?" Tanya Tao pada namja berambut blonde itu, Wufan.**

**Wufan kecil menghela nafas panjang lalu mengubah posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Tao.**

**"Tapi berjanjilah, jangan sampai membenci gege, ne?" Tanyanya memastikan. Tao hanya mengangguk.**

**Wufan menghela nafasnya lagi. "Gege... Akan pindah ke Kanada, Tao-er" gumannya pelan.**

**Hening.**

**Tao menatap Wufan tak percaya. "Ge, kau bohong kan ge? Jangan bohong ge padaku! Bilang ini lelucon ge! Bilang!" Paksa Tao. Air mata mulai keluar dari manik matanya.**

**"Dui bu qi, Tao-er. I.. Ini kenyataan. Dui bu qi Tao. Dui bu qi" ujar Wufan membawa Tao kepelukannya.**

**"Hiks.. Ge.. Gege jahat! Kenapa meninggalkan Tao?! Gege sudah gak sayang sama Tao?! Iya kan?!" Teriak Tao melepas pelukan Wufan lalu berlari kearah rumahnya, meninggalkan Wufan yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.**

**"Dui bu qi, Tao. Jika gege bisa memilih, gege lebih memilih bersamamu dari pada menjalani pengobatan disana. Dui bu qi, Tao. Tapi ini, juga untuk kesehatan gege. Jika penyakit ini tidak ada ditubuh gege, gege akan memilih tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini. Dui bu qi Tao" ucap Wufan lirih.**

**Ia mulai mengambil kertas dan pulpen dikantong celananya, lalu mulai menulis surat untuk Tao.**

_**'Tao-er..**_

_**Dui bu qi Gege harus meninggalkanmu disini. Dui bu qi, Tao-er.**_

_**Kau boleh marah pada Gege. Tapi, gege mohon jangan sampai membenci gege.**_

_**Gege harus pergi ke Kanada untuk menjalani perawatan disana. Kau tidak tau kan, jika gege mengidap penyakit gagal ginjal?**_

_**Dui bu qi jika gege tak memberitahu mu tentang hal ini. Gege hanya tak mau kau khawatir dan merasa kasihan dengan Gege.**_

_**Perawatan disana perlu waktu lama. Mungkin bisa sampai bertahun-tahun.**_

_**Gege punya permintaan untukmu Tao.**_

_**Maukah kau menunggu Gege hingga Gege sembuh? Menunggu Gege kembali lagi padamu?**_

_**Gege janji, jika sudah selesai perawatan disana, Gege akan segera kembali lagi padamu, Tao.**_

_**Last,**_

_**I love you, Huang Zitao.**_

_**Wu Yi Fan'**_

**Wufan meletakkan surat itu diatas pohon, tempat ia dan Tao biasa tidur disana ketika siang, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari kearah rumahnya, menyiapkan keperluannya untuk pergi ke Kanada keesokan harinya.**

**#Flashback end**

"Wu.. Wufan.. Ge?" Tanya Tao tak percaya. Perlahan berjalan mundur.

"K.. Kau kenapa, Tao-er?" Tanya Kris.

"Bohong! Kau bukan Wufan Ge yang kukenal! Wufan Ge yang kukenal orangnya baik dan ramah! Bukan dingin dan berandalan!" Teriak Tao, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

Kris tercengang mendengar ucapan Tao. Bukan. Bukan karena Tao meneriakinnya. Tapi karena ia sadar ia sudah berubah terlalu jauh.

"Ak.. Aku.."

Hening.

"Dui bu qi, Tao-er" guman Kris lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar Tao.

"Ge.. Gege berubah karena kau, Tao. Menjalani perawatan disana dan tak bertemu denganmu selama 10 tahun ini, membuat gege berubah. Dui bu qi, Tao" jelas Kris lirih.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakannya.

"Ge.. Gege gak tau jika Gege pindah ke Seoul setelah menjalani perawatan disana. Ge.. Gege kira, Gege akan kembali ke Qingdao. Dui bu qi, Tao" lanjut Kris, menundukkan kepalanya.

Tao mencoba melihat kebohongan dimanik mata Kris, tapi ia tak menemukannya.

Hening kembali.

"Ge.. Gege sudah sembuh?" Tanya Tao pelan, namun bisa didengar Kris.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya, dan kini sudah ada Tao dihadapannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

Kris hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai responnya.

"T.. Tao mau gege kembali jadi Gege yang Tao kenal dulu. Jadi Gege yang menyayangin Tao, dan juga... Jadi Gege yang Tao cintai seperti dulu" ujar Tao.

Kris tercengang dengan ucapan Tao tadi. "Ka.. Kau memaafkan gege, Tao?" Tanya Kris tak percaya.

Tao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Tapi, gege harus janji, berubah seperti dulu lagi. Dan untuk pertanyaan Gege yang tadi, Tao mau Gege berusaha kembali mendapatkan hati Tao" lanjut Tao. Wajahnya memerah karena ucapan terakhirnya tadi.

"Tentu! Gege pasti berubah seperti dulu lagi! Dan pasti gege bisa mendapatkan kembali hatimu, Tao" ucap Kris yakin lalu membawa Tao kepelukannya.

"Xie xie, Tao. Xie xie" guman Kris, menghirup aroma vanilla ditubuh Tao yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

Kris mendesah kecewa ketika tiba-tiba Tao melepas pelukannya. "Ayo Ge antarkan Tao pulang! Sekalian, bertemu dengan Umma dan Appa Tao" pinta Tao, bergelayut manja dilengan Kris.

Kris tersenyum dengan tingkah Tao lalu mengacak surai hitam Tao. "Baiklah. Kajja Baby Panda~" kata Kris menggandeng tangan Tao sampai kemobilnya diparkiran.

'_Aku akan mendapatkan hatimu lagi, Huang Zi Tao'_ batin Kris yakin dengan senyuman.

-00-

#Other side

Baekhyun menepati janjinya pada Tao tadi, menemani Tao bertemu dengan Kris dengan jarak jauh. Ia sekarang bersembunyi diujung lorong yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempat Kris dan Tao berada.

"Aish! Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya? Gak kedengeran ini!" gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

_**Pluk**_

Seseorang memegang bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan terlihatlah namja dengan tinggi hampir menyamai Kris dengan wajah _Happy Virus _nya kini tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Baekhyun hyung?" tanya namja itu –Chanyeol–.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tak percaya jika Chanyeol ada dihadapannya.

"Hello Baekhyun hyung?" Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"E.. Eh? Ap.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sadar.

"Kenapa malah balik tanya? Aku kesini karena melihatmu seperti pencuri, mengintip seperti itu" jawab Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

_**Pletak**_

Baekhyun menghadiahi Chanyeol jitakan dikepalanya. "Appo hyung. Kenapa kau menjitakku?" ringis Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya.

"Siapa suruh kau mengatakanku seperti pencuri!" sungut Baekhyun kesal, mempoutkan bibirnya. Kesal.

"Jangan marah dong hyung. Manismu berkurang kalau marah seperti itu" bujuk Chanyeol, membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Ak.. Aku tak manis!" elak Baekhyun, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Tapi itu yang kulihat dari wajahmu, hyung" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Aish kau ini!" sungut Baekhyun kesal lalu kembali melihat Tao dan Kris. Chanyeol pun juga mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun.

"Oh.. Jadi itu yang dari tadi kau perhatikan, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Hmm.." respon Baekhyun.

"Yah... mereka sudah mau pulang." Desah Baekhyun kecewa.

"Kajja hyung kuantar pulang juga" ajak Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, tanpa mendengar jawaban Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

-Epilogue-

Siswa MASH dikejutkan dengan Kris yang berubah drastis setelah memasuki gerbang bersama Tao dengan tangannya melingkar dipinggang Tao.

Bukan, bukan karena itu, tapi karen Kris yang sekarang menjadi Kris yang sering tersenyum, ramah, dan juga, menjadi lebih sopan dengan guru-guru. Bukan hanya itu, tapi juga Kris tak membolos pelajaran lagi.

"Kris, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat seusai pelajaran selesai.

"Ini semua karena.. aku sudah menemukan kembali takdir lamaku" jawab Kris lalu berlalu, mendatangi Tao yang sudah menunggunya tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya nya pada diri sendiri lalu menggidikkan bahunya, tanda tak perduli.

**-END-**

**Yosh! Saya balik lagi dengan FF baru \m/**

**Kali ini oneshoot. Fyuh~**

**FF ini hadiah buat puput Eonni (put_chan) yang ulang tahun tgl 4 April a.k.a bsk! Yey!**

**Happy birthday eonni! Longlife, always healthy, and more better than before ya o:)**

**Maafkan saengmu ini karena kasih hadiah FF gaje kek gini /.\ /bow/**

**Dan juga untuk readers, semoga kalian gak ngelemparin saya dengan tomat busuk. Kalau mau lemparin saya pake uang apalagi member exo, gapapa kok. Saya terima ikhlas lahir batin /ditinju/**

**Semoga karya saya kali ini gak mengecewakan ya o:)**

**Ini saya ngetik kilat, karena saya jg lagi dirumah sakit jagain papa saya yang sakit u,u /curcol/**

**Oh iya, happy birthday juga buat pacar saya yang kesekian, Lee Hyukjae /digaplok Donghae/ u,u**

**Ok, no more bacot again, langsung aja review readers yang ngehargain karya saya kali ini.**

**Yg siders.. hmmm... saya juga harap kalian ngehargain karya saya ini dengan review jg n.n**

**Review, review, review ^^**


End file.
